borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Busniness Proposition!
Due to the inefficency of the Jakobs Corporation to contain their zombie problem, and the Atlas Corporation to stop a giant lobster that could end world hunger, I propose a business. Essentially it is going to monopolize the entire Pandoran (and Promethian) worlds and put Marcus and Zed out of business for good...To start, I need an arms dealer, a doctor, and a designer (for shields and class mods). Who is in for S***s and giggles? 360. IbanezRokr 05:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I sell home theater so guns probably aint too different. Ones a speaker, one = death. And I mostly wear wife beaters and torn up jeans so my fashion sense is way up there too. you tell me, they call me Hellz Lips 06:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a start!IbanezRokr 18:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm in. Runnic Blade221 I design 3D Renditions of new homes, additions and garages. I also draw blueprints. I have a sword collection and a BB gun..... I could do the faxing? Eatingleg4peanut 18:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. everyone has a niche to fill. i need a recreational modder to make shields and class mods that are within reason. the goal is to get people away from Marcus and Zed IbanezRokr 18:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on figuring out this WillowTree system. If I can get it running (without breaking my saves every time), I could probably do the modding position. I don't make anything too overpowered (not yet anyway, haha). Runic Blade221 Well, the problem is franchising/collection of bartered goods. Everyone needs the underdome and a bank that they are willing to make semi-public IbanezRokr 19:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I will gladly take the managerial position, as I am still in high school, thus giving me the stubbornness and idiocy needed to fulfill such a roll. Oh, and the laziness. BenNeg 18:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mr. Manager, it's your job to find was to increase productivitiy and sales. Unlike Zed and Marcus that are only after money, we work off of a barter system. Your job is to determine fair trades. IbanezRokr 19:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help, I could bring in customers, do a little bit of modding, and contribute my meager collection of weapons. Mazman1521 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Im very framilliar with modding my friend, and i have designed class mods to not only do their job but much more and also sheilds are no problem, and weapons, well lets just say weps with bang buck, and extra time to pleasure your mother. :D Decamonos 22:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) dude i can be your medic i have a 43 level soldier and has a completer medic branch tree i recommend you to pick me im on the xbox my username is marster but beware ill get connection on a few days weeks or sorrowly a month my favourite weapon is the revolver with my overload skill i can upgrade ammo and im a support gunner doto the lame ammo capacity of the revolver i can regnerate you and your comrades signed Mr.9000 :-D June 18 18:31 ps im on south america thats why my hour is different Zed can kiss my white token ass anwser me soon decamonos it would be and is and was a pleasure to have bussines with you dude lol lmao and rolf good bye buddy @Mr.9000 im not the one you need to be talking to that would be IbanezRokr....... Decamonos 01:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ibanez, you do realize that Marcus and Zed are already effectively shut down, at least until DLC4, correct? Anyone that is level 61 and can kill craw likely hasn't found anything worthwhile in a vending machine in ages; at least I know I haven't. Arguably, the best machines in the game are in craw's lair, and none of the weapons in them compare to anything you can find off craw, and the class mods in Zed's machine there are always missing a content line. I'd say if your goal is to take business away from Zed and Marcus, the natural limit and course of things has beat you to the punch.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad, I was going to quote Ed Helms but I decided against it. I'm going to take a moral higher ground and humbly request you actually READ the last full sentence of the proposal. IbanezRokr 05:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad, I actually just found an HX 4 Steel Anarchy that's 204 X 4, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, 3.9 cope and 44 (42?) clip in the vendor above the gondola! Firefly 19 06:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I will be in charge of confettyTbone0923 06:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I bet busting your asses sure works up an appetite huh? Well my cake baking skills are that of true genius...(im most notably famous for my rainbow cakes) - 09:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The cake had better not be a lie, or I'll be very sad... 17:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll be the Director of HR...and who ever brings me lots and lots of pearl guns MIGHT just have an accidental doubling in their paychecks...WhiteOnmyoji 09:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So um am I in or not?... Decamonos 17:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll work as a distributor and help negotiate trades 'cuz I know guns. Plus I can shoot them in the face with my Orion if they try to steal...LOL. - Uberorb Well Ibanez, I do agree that it is my job as Mr. Manager to make sure we make profit. However, it is also my job to shift work to others and do nothing myself, which is why I am proud to announce that Firefly 19 will now be determining fair trades, as they seem to have experience in it. BenNeg 19:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So far everyone is in. it's getting good. i'm liking this. IbanezRokr 20:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So whens this getting formal? c(o.oc) Decamonos 22:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) We should not only do it on 360, I play Borderlands on PC, and would be more then glad to set up a PC divi. Also, how would we sell the guns we get for trading, all profits would go to Marcus/Zed. We could get the guns from other people and retrade them. Roboguy9000 This "fourm" is too strange to use, so I did this http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1984307. Roboguy9000 Awww we're on 360? Drats!...I'm on ps3 - 00:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That's why we branch out to dif. consoles^^^^^^^^ Roboguy9000 Thanks Roboguy. I can't access the page to respond to some comments but this is not about modding overpowered weapons. It's about supplying the people of pandora with what they want. fairly and honestly. I'm not saying that people that are the constructors should be making excessively powerful weapons, but weapons, sheilds, and class mods within reason. All "sales" are done in trades and never dupes. All sales are final so choose wisely. I would like to get this going ASAP (i need to re-instate live, it just expired). So until I re-instate, I'm leaving BenNeg incharge of the opperation. IbanezRokr 00:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ibanez, BenNeg, try to get back to Pimps'N'Giggles and I, we would help on PS3 and PC. Roboguy9000 I'd love the franchising idea. I have no clue how it would work. IbanezRokr 03:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) We could stay in touch through the Gearbox Forum thread I made. Roboguy9000 that sounds good. IbanezRokr 04:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) When do we start? Roboguy9000 ASAP. At the moment, I'm only a guy with a laptop. I'm dependent upon my employees to carryout everything at the moment. I've very liberal with power. We're all equal. I think however, people should go to my talk page, your talk page, BenNeg's talk page, and other contributor talk pages to start "placing" ordrers. IbanezRokr 05:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The should also go to the forums to place orders. What are we going to call this anyway? - Roboguy9000 I'm trying to think of something really left-wing and liberal. IbanezRokr 05:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The not so secret, not so sh*tty armory? IbanezRokr 05:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I say M/ZTO (Marcus/Zed Takedown Orginazation) -Roboguy9000 PABST- People Aganst Bad Shields and Things? IbanezRokr 05:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Or People Aganst Bad Stuff and Things - Roboguy9000 Operation Takedown is what came to mind first 12:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I made a talk page for order-placing http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roboguy9000 We should probably have some sort of table-type thing to sort who does what where, etc. I dont really know how I would make that though... Anyone have any clue?BenNeg 14:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) No, let's talk about it in this thread. -Roboguy9000 I meant mainly for an organizational point of view, it would make it much easier to have an organized diagram of who is doing what. BenNeg 16:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you're saying, and think it's a good idea, but we need someone to do that. -Roboguy9000 Oh god, endless cycle coming on XDBenNeg 21:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The more "business" the better. remember. Trade only, and all sales final. Ultra rare/ cool items could be an item of the day/week idea. IbanezRokr 22:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, but I think that you need a cleptomaniac to light them both on fire while you're busy making plans.... That's where I come in. enforcer. i'm digging it. IbanezRokr 23:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I've decided to take some inititive and start on a site, its not done but once it is we will have a proper place of business http://bltrading.webs.com/ Decamonos 02:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice site and a good idea however it has quite a few grammatical errors you might want to check over. Don't want our customers to think we're a bunch of a amateur businessmen who spend our days playing video games and posting on wikia sites...hehe - 02:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) agreed. nice work though. IbanezRokr 04:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Make a forum on the website and allow accounts. Roboguy9000 14:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The viewcounter on the website fails. I sat here for under a minute and it got 11 views. Roboguy9000 14:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) well actually those are all me for some reason it counted everytime i went to edit something and came back to main Decamonos 16:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Good news everyone! the forums are now working the weapons page has been redesigned and memebers are allowed, just sign up using the same name as you have on here and ill up your access leve ( member, moderater, admin) Decamonos 17:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm on. [[User:Roboguy9000|Roboguy9000 18:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC)]] The site for this group is fully functioning so please go join if you haven't, we also need more members for this so if you feel like helping out you might just get upgraded to mod, or even admin! http://bltrading.webs.com/ Decamonos 00:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) WE need more members please come and check out the site! http://bltrading.webs.com/ Decamonos 15:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I could be in charge of crushing our competion I would just need to join there games and give them better guns than the compition to win them over 01:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found